


Ne m'appelle plus jamais Ben

by lesetoilesnemeurentjamais



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Kylux canonique, Violence, ils se détestent, mention de Ben Organa Solo, mention de Mitaka, mention de Snoke, sans ambiguïté, usage inapproprié d'un sabre laser, usage inapproprié de la Force (étranglement/violation de l'esprit), vieux souvenirs qu'il ne faut pas réveiller
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais
Summary: Ren a commis l’erreur de trop. Et Hux ne le sait pas encore, mais il est sur le point d’en faire une à son tour.





	Ne m'appelle plus jamais Ben

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai revu le film récemment et je me suis dit que revenir aux sources ne me ferait pas de mal en attendant le prochain...  
> C'est comme ça que je les voyais avant de tomber dans le fandom Kylux :D J'espère que ça vous plaira!  
> Et petit message à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra: bonne route! ;)

Accompagné du claquement de son épais manteau noir derrière lui, le général Hux traverse les interminables couloirs de la base Starkiller. Il est parfaitement conscient que son allure fière, droite, impeccable, impose le respect. Et à ce moment précis, le regard noir et la mâchoire serrée, il sait que le silence qui le précède est mêlé de crainte.

Hux est habitué aux crises de colère de son co-commandeur. Depuis le premier jour, quand Snoke les a convoqués tous les deux pour leur annoncer qu’ils allaient travailler ensemble, le général considère que Ren est un incapable. Et il a d’ailleurs pris la décision du leader suprême comme une offense personnelle. Comme s’il n’était pas capable de gérer seul le _Finalizer_! Hux met un point d’honneur à faire sentir à cette grande asperge dissimulée derrière ses robes noires à quel point sa présence est indésirable.

Kylo Ren – chevalier ou non – agit comme un enfant irresponsable. Hux a dû ajouter la gestion du comportement ridicule de son collègue à un emploi du temps déjà surchargé. Ses nuits trop courtes sont devenues quasiment inexistantes, tout ça parce qu’entre les meetings stratégiques, le programme d’entraînement des stormtroopers et la supervision des derniers aménagements sur Starkiller, le général doit maintenant trouver du temps pour consulter et répondre aux innombrables rapports d’incident qu’il reçoit à cause de Ren.

Il faut dire que le chevalier n’est pas exactement facile à vivre. A la moindre contrariété, il n’hésite pas à malmener le personnel, sans distinction entre les techniciens, les soldats et les officiers. L’autre moitié du temps, il dégaine son sabre laser et entreprend une destruction brutale et systématique de tout ce qui passe à sa portée. Avec une nette préférence pour les équipements ultra perfectionnés et ultra chers, dont le budget a rapidement pris des proportions insoupçonnées.

Le dictionnaire des synonymes lui-même ne suffirait donc pas à couvrir toutes les nuances de mépris, d’agacement et de franche colère que le général a déjà éprouvées à l’égard de son incontrôlable collègue. Mais s’il y a bien une chose que Hux n’a jamais ressentie face à Ren, c’est la peur. Alors que tout le monde a appris à se tenir à une distance raisonnable de la tornade ambulante qu’est le chevalier, voire à prendre la fuite lorsque c’est possible, Hux est le seul à ne pas le craindre.

Certes, Ren est impressionnant. La lame instable de son sabre laser et les reflets ensanglantés qu’elle projette sur le métal de son casque évoquent instinctivement le danger. Mais derrière les tourbillons de tissu noir et les cris rauques, déformés par le vocodeur de son masque, Hux ne parvient pas à voir autre chose que les caprices d’un gamin. Avec le temps, le général a appris comment calmer le chevalier. Il élève rarement la voix, se contentant d’un ton glacial et condescendant. Celui qu’il utilise avec n’importe lequel de ses subordonnés. Il ne considère pas Ren comme son égal, loin de là. Tout au plus tolère-t-il sa présence, juste parce que le leader suprême en a décidé ainsi.

Hux sait que Ren, bien qu’instable, n’est pas stupide. Qu’il ne s’en prendrait pas le risque de le blesser. Plus d’une fois, il a fait face à la colère du guerrier sans frémir, même sous la menace de la lame rouge et brûlante juste devant ses yeux. Sa froideur parvient toujours à vaincre le tempérament volcanique du protégé de Snoke.

Mais aujourd’hui, alors que ses bottes martèlent le sol métallique, le général a abandonné le calme qui le caractérise d’habitude. Les reflets de braise dans ses yeux font écho à ceux renvoyés par sa chevelure. Il n’est plus que flammes, fièrement drapé dans son uniforme de charbon. Ren a commis l’erreur de trop. Et Hux ne le sait pas encore, mais il est sur le point d’en faire une à son tour.

Cette fois, le rapport mentionne la destruction d’un des postes de contrôle de la base. Le général n’a pas eu besoin de faire le calcul pour comprendre que cet acte risque de leur coûter cher. D’une part, en termes de réparation, et d’autre part parce que le système commandait le déclenchement des boucliers de Starkiller. Si la Résistance apprend l’existence de l’arme avant que les circuits soient à nouveau opérationnels, c’en est fini du Premier Ordre.

Et Ren ne s’en est pas tenu au massacre de l’équipement électronique. Le document que Hux a reçu quelques minutes plus tôt sur son datapad évoquait également les violences commises à l’égard du lieutenant Mitaka, un des plus jeunes officiers affectés à l’équipe du général, et peut-être l’un des plus prometteurs. C’est ce dernier point qui a fait exploser Hux. La vie du jeune homme n’est pas en danger, d’après le rapport, et le général s’en assurera plus tard, mais Ren est allé trop loin, et il est temps de lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu’il va falloir se calmer.

Lorsque le général arrive enfin à destination, il trouve Kylo Ren au milieu des ruines de ce qui a été un poste de contrôle. Avec un reniflement de mépris, Hux considère rapidement l’étendue des dégâts. Les murs sont couverts de profondes brûlures, et les consoles sont réduites à l’état de morceaux épars, tordus, et encore rougeoyants par endroits. Le chevalier lui tourne le dos, occupé à frapper un des panneaux. S’il a senti le général arriver, il n’en montre rien.

Hux s’arrête net à quelques mètres de son co-commandeur, furieux.

\- Ben Organa Solo ! hurle-t-il, en détachant chaque mot.

Le chevalier s’immobilise instantanément. Un immense silence s’installe, perturbé seulement par le grésillement des câbles en train de fondre.

Hux réalise ce qu’il vient de dire. Il connaît l’histoire de Kylo Ren. Il sait à quel point ce sujet est sensible, mais à ce moment précis, tout ce dont il a besoin, c’est d’attirer l’attention du guerrier avant qu’il ne détruise un autre système vital. La rage embrume ses pensées de manière inhabituelle et les mots ont franchi ses lèvres sans qu’il y réfléchisse vraiment. Au moins son co-commandeur a-t-il cessé de s’en prendre aux équipements.

Ren se tourne lentement vers lui, sans éteindre son sabre. Le général reste imperturbable. Si le chevalier espère l’effrayer avec sa lame tremblante et ses effets dramatiques, c’est raté. Il en a vu bien d’autres. Réprimant un reniflement méprisant, il fait un pas vers la silhouette sombre, bien décidé à lui remettre les idées en place. Ou du moins il essaie. En vain. Son corps refuse de répondre.

Hux comprend immédiatement que Ren utilise la Force pour l’empêcher de bouger. Malgré tout, il ne peut s’empêcher d’essayer de se libérer. Impossible de déchiffrer l’expression du chevalier derrière son masque, mais à en juger par la manière dont l’air semble vibrer autour de lui, la colère ne l’a pas quitté. Bien au contraire. Pour la première fois, le général sent quelque chose étreindre sa poitrine. Il est absolument sans défense face à Ren. Jamais il n’a jamais été aussi peu en sécurité que maintenant. Et lorsque le guerrier tend le bras et que la lame brûlante s’immobilise à quelques centimètres du cou de Hux, ce dernier lutte pour ne pas céder à la panique.

\- Comment m’as-tu appelé ? demande Ren d’une voix menaçante, métallique.

Hux ne parvient pas à répondre. La pression qu’exerce le chevalier sur lui est telle qu’il n’arrive même pas à ouvrir la bouche, et sa gorge est désespérément sèche. Personne ne viendra à son secours. Personne ne s’oppose à Kylo Ren, surtout pas lorsqu’il est en colère. Le général réalise avec amertume qu’il a fait une erreur. Une erreur qui le met à la merci de son co-commandeur.

\- Réponds-moi ! ordonne Ren.

Avec difficulté, Hux parvient à entrouvrir les lèvres, mais ses mots se transforment en un gémissement étouffé quand il sent la chaleur se rapprocher, si près qu’il en ressent la brûlure. Il en gardera une marque, il en est certain. Ren n’a jamais poussé ses menaces aussi loin, et la pensée terrifiante qu’il puisse aller plus loin encore traverse l’esprit du général.

\- Tu n’as aucune idée de _qui je suis_ , siffle le chevalier en avançant vers lui. De _qui j’étais_.

D’un geste brusque, il éloigne son sabre et l’éteint avant de le rattacher à sa ceinture. Hux en profite pour essayer de se dégager, mais Ren n’a pas desserré son emprise sur lui.

\- Tu projettes tes émotions autour de toi depuis des _mois_ sans le savoir, gronde le chevalier. Je sais _exactement_ ce que tu penses de moi. Tu te crois supérieur parce que ta famille a servi l’Empire, et que comme un chien tu as suivi leurs traces. Tu me méprises parce que tu es incapable de comprendre la Force. Tu refuses de voir _ce que j’ai fait_ pour arriver ici. _Tu ne me connais pas_.

Le métal du casque de Ren touche presque le front de Hux.

\- Tu te crois fort parce que tu n’as pas peur ? _Je vais te donner une raison de me craindre._

Hux a beau ne pas distinguer son regard, il sait que le chevalier est parfaitement déterminé. Dans un sursaut de fierté, et malgré l’inquiétude qui lui noue le ventre, il relève la tête. Avec un cri de rage, Ren vient le frapper au visage, si fort que sans l’étau de Force autour de lui, le général se serait effondré. Une nuée de points lumineux vient danser devant ses yeux et le goût du sang emplit sa bouche. Une douleur sourde irradie depuis sa lèvre inférieure, probablement fendue sous l’impact. L’inquiétude se mue en terreur. Ren ne s’arrêtera pas là.

Un geste suffit au chevalier pour projeter Hux contre le mur le plus proche. La paroi est déchirée par les coups de sabre laser, et un éclat de métal perfore l’uniforme pour entrer dans la chair de son dos. Le général retient un cri, son regard se fait suppliant malgré lui.

D’une main, Ren maintient le corps meurtri de Hux contre le métal encore tiède. Le général ferme les yeux au moment où il sent la pression se concentrer sur ses tempes, et que le chevalier pénètre son esprit.

 _\- Voyons quels secrets le général Hux peut bien dissimuler_ …

Le général laisse échapper un nouveau gémissement de douleur. La voix de Ren résonne avec violence dans son esprit, méconnaissable en l’absence de  vocodeur. Et par-dessus tout, Hux le sent retourner ses souvenirs à la recherche de ses failles.

_\- A… Arrête… Ren…_

Le chevalier explore sa tête comme on explorerait un vieux grenier, remuant des pensées dont Hux n’avait même plus conscience. Des pensées qu’il a enfouies depuis trop longtemps. Il essaie de repousser Ren hors de son esprit, mais ses faibles défenses ne suffisent pas.

_\- Armitage Brendol Hux._

Le général frémit. Il a horreur de ce nom. Pour ce qu’il lui évoque. Et il sait que Ren ne va pas tarder à trouver ce qu’il cherche. Dans un éclair de douleur, les images lui reviennent à mesure que le chevalier s’en empare, et ses pensées se mêlent dans un brouillard rouge entrecoupé de ses propres supplications.

_Le fils illégitime d’un officier impérial et d’une fille de cuisine. Le déshonneur, la honte. Les mots de son père à son égard, toujours plus durs. Aussi durs que ses coups, le cuir sur la peau fine de son dos d’enfant, et son père qui ignore ses cris. Il est aussi fin qu’une feuille de papier, et aussi inutile. Mais peut-être qu’on peut faire quelque chose de lui._

_Va-t’en, Ren. Laisse-moi tranquille !_

_La pluie sur Arkanis, les heures à attendre dehors. Le froid métallique des navires impériaux. La solitude. Les années à l’académie, avec pour seule raison de vivre une haine grandissante. Je ne serai pas comme mon père. Je relèverai l’Empire._

_Ren… Arrête ça…_

_Je peux faire mieux. Encore mieux. Je vous hais. Tous. La mort de son père, aucune larme. Un soldat ne pleure pas. La haine de ses pairs, la solitude une fois de plus. Le respect, la crainte, jusqu’à atteindre le commandement du Finalizer. La fierté à chaque nouvel essai de Starkiller. Cette arme qu’il a conçue._

_Ren !_

_Ce sentiment de puissance, d’invulnérabilité. Mais au fond de lui cette douleur qui perdure. Ce besoin de grandir encore et encore. Cette soif de reconnaissance qui lui brûle les entrailles. Je donnerai ma vie au Premier Ordre. Ils mourront tous._

_Ren, je…_

_Les bâtiments de guerre sont devenus son domaine, son fief. Détruire l’adversité, tuer ceux qui se dressent sur sa route. Je ne serai pas comme mon père. Je ne veux pas être comme lui. Je le hais. La haine me fait avancer._

_Arrête, Ren, je t’en prie… Arrête !_

Les visions cessent et Hux reprend conscience, haletant. Sa gorge le brûle comme s’il avait hurlé des heures, et il s’aperçoit qu’il ignore combien de temps ce supplice a duré. Il est toujours plaqué contre la paroi, son dos lui fait mal et si Ren a quitté son esprit, il y a laissé une migraine comme le général n’en a jamais connue.

\- Pathétique, général, dit Ren en secouant la tête.

Hux ne dit rien. L’armure de verre qu’il s’était forgée vient de voler en éclats. Ren sait, à présent.

 - Désagréable, n’est ce pas ? reprend Ren. D’être à la merci de quelqu’un d’autre.

Nouveau silence.

\- Même un cadet n’aurait pas fait une telle erreur. Personne ne t’a jamais appris à ne pas sous-estimer tes adversaires ?

Ren a raison. Cette seule pensée est plus douloureuse que tout le reste.

\- Tu ne m’as jamais pris au sérieux. Tu n’as jamais _envisagé_ que je puisse te faire mal, s’amuse le chevalier. Je me demande pourquoi. Est-ce que tu as cru que j’avais peur des représailles de Snoke ? Ou y a-t-il une autre raison ?

Il s’interrompt un instant, se penche pour scruter le regard terrifié de sa victime.

\- Je devrais peut-être aller chercher la réponse par moi-même ?

Les yeux du général s’agrandissent encore. _Non. Non. Non !_

\- Lâche-moi, parvient-il à coasser malgré la peur et la douleur.

Ren obéit. Hux tombe à genoux, retrouve lentement son souffle, recroquevillé au pied du mur. Enfin, il se redresse en tremblant. Ses jambes sont trop faibles pour le porter, mais il essaie de rester digne malgré l’imposante silhouette qui le domine.

\- Tu n’as pas le droit, siffle-t-il en rassemblant le peu de forces qui lui restent. Je…

Sa voix s’éteint lorsque le chevalier serre le poing. Hux porte instinctivement les mains à sa gorge, privé d’air. Ren s’agenouille juste devant lui.

\- Tu n’as pas compris, gronde-t-il, et sa main libre agrippe les cheveux de Hux pour le forcer à relever la tête.

Une nouvelle pression, un nouveau cri mêlé de terreur. Le contact ne dure qu’un instant, mais Ren laisse dans l’esprit de sa victime une odeur ténue de peur. Le chevalier relâche brutalement le général, qui retombe au sol, cette fois trop faible pour bouger. Il essaie désespérément de reprendre sa respiration, mais la Force enserre son cou d’une main invisible. Il se sent faible, replié ainsi contre le métal glacé. Si vulnérable. Comme l’enfant qu’il a été et qu’il n’est plus. Ou du moins le croyait-il. A ce moment précis, il en viendrait presque à douter. Tout ce qu’il veut, c’est que Ren s’en aille.

Le manque d’oxygène brouille sa vue, il se tourne vers son co-commandeur dans une tentative désespérée. Il est conscient que sa vie ne tient plus qu’à un fil. Ses yeux verts fixent les deux fentes noires qui dissimulent le regard de Ren.

\- Ben Organa Solo est mort, gronde ce dernier. Je l’ai tué.

Le général n’a même plus la force d’acquiescer. La voix de son co-commandeur lui parvient de loin. Alors qu’il croit ses derniers instants venus et que les larmes envahissent ses yeux, la pression se défait finalement. Hux inspire avec avidité, ignorant la brûlure dans ses poumons.

\- Ne m’appelle plus jamais comme ça, prévient le chevalier, menaçant. Plus. Jamais.

Kylo Ren se lève et rajuste ses robes d’un geste vif, puis il s’éloigne d’un pas rapide, laissant le général immobile, blessé, humilié au milieu des décombres.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour les prompts qui m'ont inspirée, il y avait "la première fois que Hux ose l'appeler Ben" et "Hux n'a jamais craint Kylo Ren... jusqu'à maintenant". J'espère que ça vous a plu, auquel cas n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires (et dans le cas contraire aussi, je ne demande qu'à progresser)! 
> 
> J'en profite aussi pour faire un peu de pub, avec artful-leo de Tumblr, on a organisé un évènement franco-anglais Kylux pour cet été, toutes les infos se trouvent sur notre page [ICI](huxlolidays.tumblr.com), n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour, ça se passera aussi bien sur Tumblr qu'AO3! 
> 
> A bientôt! ♥


End file.
